Some things are left better untouched
by Steve The Visionary
Summary: Just as the title says there are things that, maybe we shouldn't bring up and the last thing Nick wanted was for Judy to see that past him
**Hey guys I'm back with a new Zootopia story, Please R &R.**

During the wee hours of the mourning, Central Zootopia's lights could be seen all throughout the city, and Nick hated it. Although foxes are primarily nocturnal, Nick needed his sleep, even though he had purchased light proof blinds the florescent lights of the city could still be seen. Normally at a time like this Nick would have turned away looked at the wall trying to block the lights coming through, but today he didn't turn but he sat up. " I can't sleep" he said while hopping out of his bed and walking towards his closet. As he approached the closet, his steps grew more and more slow in pace almost to the point where he almost stopped.

Nick opened his closet and began rustling through it looking for a certain something. " Oh here it is " he said while grabbing a tan box with a old rusty clasp. Nick sat on the bed with a big plop. " I can't believe I still have this" he said while wiping some dust out of his eye. He got off the bed and shuffled over to his nightstand and began fiddling with a key ring. Once he pulled off the desired key he walked back over to his bed and picked up the box. " It's not like I have to remember, it happened so long ago it hardly even matters" Nick said as he stared at the lock, contemplating whether he should open it or whether he should banish the box to where it came from, he began to insert the key when suddenly he heard a noise at his door. " Hey Nick you there it's game night " Judy said through the small key hole.

" Game night but it's..." Nick's thoughts were cut short as he saw the alarm clock on his nightstand, it read 8:30. " I'm such an idiot" Nick said silently to himself " How could I have let the time slip . " Hey Nick are you there" Nick could hear Judy's impatience growing through the door, then it hit him, if he just waited, the impatient rabbit would go away. " NICKOLAS P. WILDE COME AND UNLOCK THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW " Judy bellowed. Nick remained silent waiting for some indication that she had left, he listened closely to the scratching noise coming from his door. He peered his head cautiously around the hallway to the front door to see a very troubling sight, Judy had unlocked his door and began searching around his living room. " Oh this is bad, this is bad, this is so very bad" Nick said while carefully retreating to his bedroom.

" Nick are you here, you know what today it's board game night." Judy craned her head in the direction of his bedroom and began walking towards his room. " Oh man she's coming think quick, think quick... Ah I got it" and with that Nick leapt into his bed put his earphones in and pretended to be asleep. " Nick are you in here" Judy asked while peering into the fox's room. " NICK GET UP" Judy yelled. " Huh... Oh carrots, I totally forgot about tonight " Nick said while yanking out his earbuds and stepping out of bed. " Uh huh, well I brought some board games there in the living room " Judy said while shifting her attention to the tan box on his bed. " Well that's great cotton tail so let's get right to it then shall we " Nick said while motioning for her to follow. " Hey Nick what's in the box " Judy said casually. Nick hesitated for a second and then answered by saying " Oh you know some old baby photos and childhood memorabilia" Nick said trying not to spark Judy's interest. " You know Nick a friend of mine once said " you really ought to work on your poker face" so I'll ask again what's in the box.

" It's nothing Carrots, lets go watch a movie" Nick said desperately trying re advert her attention. " Okay then if it's nothing then you wouldn't mind me looking inside now would you Judy said while snatching the box from off his bed. " Judy don't you dare open it" Nick said threateningly. " Well I don't know, maybe if someone gave me a kiss I'd be willing to give it back " She said while winking at him. Nick sighed and leaned forward to give her a kiss when she swiftly moved her head and said " On second thought, I like the feeling of being in control... hmm prey in control of predator I like the sound of that She said while rubbing a finger across the box. " Judy let's be reasonable now, we don't want to do something we might regret now would we" Nick asked. " You mean something you might regret" Judy corrected " I'm just curious about what's in the box." " You know curiosity killed the rabbit" Nick said while flashing his teeth. " Oh please, deep down you know your snarl is worst than your bite" Judy while strolling past him and sitting on the bed.

" Look Carrots, that box contains some pained memories from my past, things I just want to go away, opening that box would be like destroying everything I worked for, and everything I strived to fix" Nick said while breaking eye contact from Judy. " Oh Nick why didn't you tell me this" she said while setting the box down and pulling Nick into a tight embrace. " Judy if you open that box, your opinion of me will change for the worse. All that box is is a bad name to foxes and I just want that horrid thing to go away "Nick said while holding Judy tight. " Nick I would think less of you if you didn't share this with me, Nick I want to be there for you but I can't if you won't open up and talk to me" Judy said while stroking his back. They pulled apart and he sat on the bed both staring intently at the tan box. Judy placed her paw on Nick's, and with his new bode of confidence he unlocked the box and opened it.

Inside the box there were maps, id badges, a fat wad of money, an illegally purchased taser, a mustache and more interestingly photos with red circles around them. There was an eerily silence between the two and, Judy was the first to break the silence " Nick what is this " Judy said while trying to keep her composure. " Ugh, Judy I never wanted you to see this side of me, I probably should explain"

" When I was smaller I had a fellow fox friend who was... lets say different, him and I were inseparable so when we got older we lost contact and I was desperate to get back in touch so I got with my buddies and they told me some terrible news" Nick said while throwing his face in his paws. " What was the news" Judy said while clutching onto his arm. " Well I found out he had been taken to a quote on quote hospitable where he would be treated for a rare condition." " What was the condition " Judy asked. " You see I never found out, so I then went to every snitch, informant, and stool pigeon I knew to try and find him, hence the pictures of the animals I... Took care of " Nick said with a drift in his voice. Judy remained silent, what was there she could say? I'm sorry for what happened, I hope you find him? These all seemed devoid of meaning and sincerity so she decided against it and ultimately waited for him to finish. " When I went back to his mother, she was so disappointed, she wept and sobbed and cried and there was nothing I could do about except take my anger out on those who weren't any help to me. Judy finally spoke up asking " Did you ever see him again?" Nick glanced at her and saw the sincerity in her eyes and her sheer compassion for him, with a large sigh he said " I never saw him again... until that day. Before Judy could even question him he began explaining

" I was driving with an informant who had told me that he had found the guy so he drove us to an abandoned building, I had a terrible feeling about that place, but for the sake of my friend I played along like everything was alright." " We entered through a window and immediately I saw him, tied to pole and being beaten like an animal." " I quickly charged towards the taskmaster whipping him but he swung his whip at me, the pain was so unbearable so I fell to the ground and laid there and then I heard a voice " Mr. Wilde I didn't know this test subject was of so much importance to you, if I'd known that ?I would have made proper preparations for you." " That voice Judy, it was so evil " Nick said while pausing " I remember when they took him away, his eyes met mine and for the first time in a long time I felt helpless, he mouthed something inaudible before slumping back down on the ground." " Nick you don't have to talk about it anymore, I understand." Judy said while looking up at him. " No Judy, I owe continue on, the only part I can remember clearly anymore is when they untied him and loaded him into a truck, after that it's all a blur, probably on account of the henchman clocking me with a lead pipe" Nick said while rubbing his head.

Nick and Judy had relocated to the couch and continued talking there, Judy had prided herself on being the only someone to truly know Nick but after today the thought had left. Nick was watching Judy stare off into space when he asked " hey Carrots are you okay?" " Me okay? Nick I should be asking you, You're the one who had to live through that not me. How are you feeling" Judy asked. " In all honestly it's something that I think about daily, I don't plague my mind with the experience but, I think about him and his family I just hope one day I can fulfill my promise and get him back home" Nick said while scooting closer to Judy. " Yea me too." Judy said while closing the gap between them with a nice hug.

 **Hey guys I tried to fulfill my promise of getting you a new JudyXNick story. Now I promise they all won't be along the lines of hurt/comfort, now someone asked me about my other story having a continuation and the answer is maybe, I'm not sure if I want to continue that one but I am very sure that this story will be getting a sequel or rather this is the prequel for another story I'm working on. So remember if you have any suggestions, comments, or you just like being a nice person, please don't forget to read and review and with that I will see you** **tomorrow**


End file.
